


【不仲】3.远扬之秋

by tuoseji



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuoseji/pseuds/tuoseji
Summary: 低潮期（？）啊，写这一章的时候好像挺郁闷的
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 2





	【不仲】3.远扬之秋

而京本后来甚至都没有过问，在田中家的晚宴上究竟发生了什么，为什么他竟然至于彻夜未归。  
不是不肯过问，大概是下意识不敢问。  
直觉即便问出了口，他也会学着自己以前轻描淡写地一句「这你用不着管」搪塞过去。虽然他也知道北斗并不是那么刻薄的人，可能是心虚吧，他就是不敢过问罢了，就是这样。  
尽管他还会像以前一样坐在台阶上晒着太阳睡觉，任性地扯过一边的花叶遮住眼睛，那个满不在乎的样子也还是很招人喜欢……  
但是北斗就是已经长大了，再也不能把他当作小孩子看待了。  
  
如果这个时候的北斗再认真告白一次，自己说不定会认真考虑的。  
想到了这个份上的京本，觉得自己实在有点可笑，当时也不是因为他年纪还小那么简单的理由才感到怒不可遏的。  
……说起来，自己当时究竟为什么至于那么生气？随着北斗的长大，现在都有些记不清了。  
  
「京本真是虚伪的大人啊。」  
他会用那样冷漠的眼神看着自己吗？  
  
下午也有客人预约，早晨得去一趟花卉市场采购鲜花，京本难得想问问北斗要不要和自己出去一趟，最近他好像是很少出门了，常常一声不吭地坐在屋檐下发呆，不知道在想什么。  
「嗯，好啊，走吧。」  
但也还是没有拒绝，顺势跟着一起出门了。  
  
「哦——这不是京本先生吗——？」  
远远地迎上来的是有半年没见面的佐藤先生，那么久没见，他依然是笑容满面的。  
北斗从满怀的花里看见他过分热忱的笑容，下意识地皱了皱眉。  
过了好些时间，他还是不能原谅这个人害得京本精神消沉了那么久。  
「这是干什么。」  
京本太久没看见他这副闷声不吭闹别扭的表情，久违地笑了笑，凑近了他耳朵小声道，「这么久没见面，和人家有什么仇？」  
北斗哼了一声，不乐意地跟佐藤点头示意，张开的下颌线几分倨傲。  
佐藤似乎已经习惯了他这副不待见自己的脾气，不以为忤，笑眯眯地转向与京本搭话。  
「上次听田中说您生了病，现在不要紧了吗？」  
「托您的福，病全好了。」  
  
他以为是谁害的啊，北斗躲在花后面恨恨地剜他一眼。  
  
「是要保重身体啊，——我说，北斗，得把京本照顾好啊？」  
他居然还好意思把矛头转向自己？北斗听了心头火起，懒得搭理他，抱着一大桶的鲜花就飞快地往前走去了。  
「呀，他生气了？」佐藤诧异。  
京本看他气冲冲的背影远去，就掩嘴笑，「还是个孩子，您就别和他计较了。」  
「对了，这个给您，算是给您赔个不是。」  
说完将手里火红的花塞到他怀里，自己慢悠悠追北斗去了。  
「北斗，等等我呀——！我腿疼——！」  
眼看着那个背影听了呼喊声，渐渐慢了下来，后来甚至克制住了回头望的冲动，焦虑难耐地站在了原地等自己。京本暗笑。  
  
京本最近有点沉迷于这样幼稚的骗人把戏。  
松村北斗那少年的心性短暂地在眼前重现，京本看见了，近于中毒般地感到安慰。  
  
京本在屋外清洗花器，就听见北斗从屋里探出脑袋来问买的扶桑花是不是落在路上了。  
「那个啊——我顺手送给佐藤先生了。」  
北斗愣住。  
「那个……虽然不该问，你别生气，京本，你是不是到现在还对他……」  
「哈？」京本手捧花盘站在太阳底下，微微挑起了眉。  
北斗被他那么一瞟，话说到一半又缩回了屋里，迅速改口，「……对不起，我不问了。」  
京本乐意喜欢谁，与谁交往，自己又怎么管得着呢。他摸不准京本的容许范围究竟在哪里，会不会因为他稍微越了一点界限，就从此对自己彻底地冷若冰霜？那样的冷淡，他已经受过一次，够痛苦的了，别再惹他不高兴了。  
新鲜的爱是没办法改变的，过了半年，一年，也还是热烈、新鲜的爱。  
而北斗手里拿着的是一支蓝色的鸢尾。  
姿态僵硬，又自作多情，被遗弃只是迟早的事。  
  
京本见他缩在阴影里欲言又止，心里莫名其妙，可是想到下午的课程，便暂时不作他想，专心将花器里的水滤干。  
八九点钟，太阳斜照，将他的影子拉长到了屋里，正落在那支孤零零的鸢尾花旁。  
  
「啊呀，北斗不在家吗？」佐藤在门外没看到北斗，有点诧异，因为他一直都是小心翼翼地守在门口，生怕屋里会出事一样嘛。  
「大概在自己屋里吧。」京本自己也说不上来。  
「真稀奇，他不像从前那么爱黏着你了吗？」  
京本错愕地抬头望他，而后意识到什么似的，轻轻笑起来，「他又不是孩子，哪里还至于天天黏着人，您真会说笑……」  
这回是佐藤在笑了，他明明不久前还用纵容的语气说什么北斗还是个孩子，要自己别和北斗一般见识。  
「是，他是没黏在你身边，但以前我每次来，他不是都侍候在门外，用提防的眼神盯着我吗？」  
京本尴尬地放下了剪刀，「对不起，那是……」  
「不用在意，我只是有点好奇罢了。」佐藤笑笑，「不过说起来，他那么宝贝你，我当时真以为他是你的……」  
他说得越多，京本神色越发变得淡淡，似乎不再想谈论这个话题了。  
  
松村北斗在自己的房间里做这个月的账本，今天买花的支出和交通的费用拢共加起来，还要扣去他心血来潮送给佐藤的那一束扶桑花——明明不是时令，他一定说想要，任性地买了下来；结果走在半路上又任性地送了出去。  
抱着火红的花走回来的路上，脸上分明是满足又得意的表情。  
想着想着，笔就停下来了。  
  
「静不下心来，就不要想着插花了。」  
北斗愕然，看一眼自己手里被绞烂了的花朵，花朵的汁液染红了指甲盖，显得说不出的脏乱污浊。  
「怎么，划到手没有？」  
北斗摇了摇头，摊开手，把紫红色的手指头给他看。  
「没事就好，出门去玩儿吧。」他用洁净的手摸摸自己的脑袋，温暖得使他错以为自己头顶都会开出花来。  
  
现在想起，他总是这样，在给客人上课的时候想着法子把自己支开，半推半就的，带着大人的微笑。  
门就在背后被拉上。  
幽暗的室内，京本与花，陌生的客人，压抑的笑声。  
发酵出落叶一样枯败湿润的气息，交缠成了可怖的形状，在梦里如巨兽一样挟卷着幽暗的一切，向自己迎面扑来。  
北斗梦到自己背对着那扇门拼命地奔跑，再也牵不到他的衣角。  



End file.
